


Side Effect

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greeed Eiji, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: prompt: Putotera Medals have a side effect: They make horny as fuck.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Side Effect

Putotera Medals have a secret side effect. 

They make horny as fuck.

Ankh didn't know, maybe if he had known, he would have moved out while he could, but now that he is here, he finds himself not minding all that much. He would probably push Eiji away if it didn't feel so fucking good, with Eiji hot and hard behind him, pressing against him, his form between the shelf and Eiji's body. 

Eiji oozes a strength he usually doesn't, and Ankh can sense the power that comes from the Greeed side, and he would do something about this if he wasn't so weak to actually being handled like this but not admitting it. 

Eiji is biting down his neck, harder than he would when he was just himself, the power infiltrating his system, his everything. Ankh yelps, forehead pressed against his human arm as he secretly enjoys Eiji playing with him like this, nibbling down his neck and grinding against him hard, making him weak on his knees. 

Ankh wants to see how far Eiji would go and lets him shove his hand in his pants, determined and warm, circling around his already hardening arousal, stroking skillfully. 

Eiji's breath is hot on his skin and then Ankh is being shuffled out of his pants, only as far as needed, around his knees and it's so humiliating he blushes, but it turns him on, Eiji sliding one hand around him, holding him gently, and that is the part of Eiji he knew all along. It's like two people in one body, almost as if he is possessed, but before it gets too complicated to think about, Ankh shuts his brain down and feels. 

He feels Eiji's hand stroking him to full hardness, Eiji's hard prick demandingly sliding along his hot cleft and Ankh wants it, wants it so bad he bites his knuckle to hide an embarrassing sound. 

"Ankh.." Eiji whispers, "you're so hot" 

When it's actually Eiji that is hot, behind him, slowly pushing in, gently, that is the Eiji he knows, and Ankh growls and pushes back, his claws digging into the red satin sheet as he's being taken, Eiji holding him in place as he sets up a slow and deep pace. 

He fills him good, and before they had started doing this for the first time, Ankh would have never thought how much he'd like this position. 

He yearns for more, his muscles tight around Eiji's hot cock and the little noises Ankh makes are music to Eiji's ears. 

Forward, forward Eiji's hips move, in just the right angle to make Ankh see stars, and he's being stroked in an irregular pace, but he knows he's close, and Eiji is, too. They are pressed close together, Ankh's golden curls turning a little messy, their pants filling the room, Eiji's head against his, and then his Greeed arm is there, on Ankh's. 

"Fuck," Ankh hisses under his breath as the human body spends itself into Eiji's warm hand that is twisting around the throbbing flesh. 

Eiji moans, forehead pressing against the back of Ankh's head, seeking out intimacy as he looses it, jerking hard and deep inside the other Greeeds body. 

Ankh stumbles a bit as Eiji pulls out, turning around and pulling him in for a heated kiss, hard and rough.

It's not over just yet, it was just round one. When Eiji is like this, they can go all night long.


End file.
